The work vehicle has a large size and is easy to have a blind angle, and thus, the position of a rearview mirror or the like has been devised, but it is difficult to visually recognize the surroundings from a driving seat.
For this reason, in the work vehicle, it has been considered to use a bird's-eye view image system for forming a bird's-eye view image of the surroundings centered on the work vehicle, and for representing the image to an operator (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 or the like). In such a bird's-eye view image system of the related art, a plurality of cameras for photographing the surroundings of a vehicle body are provided in the vehicle body, images photographed by each of the cameras are combined while being converted to an image viewed from an upper virtual viewpoint, and a bird's-eye view image of the surroundings of the vehicle body is formed. For this reason, in the bird's-eye view image system of the related art, it is possible to display the bird's-eye view image even in a position that is the blind angle from the driving seat in the surroundings of the vehicle body, and to increase the safeness of the work vehicle.